That Awkward Moment When
by deomniallyd
Summary: Rose accidentally insults her boyfriend's best friend's wife... could it get more awkward? It could if she didn't even know who the lady was at first, or that she was going on a double date with them later! Plz review if you liked it/laughed! :D


_**A/N: Had this idea the other day and couldn't resist. I mean...who doesn't love super awkward situations? **_

_**All the characters belong to Mr. Jim Cameron. **_

* * *

_**Characters:**_

_**Rose De Witt Bukater; age 21; bright red hair; green eyes**_

_**Helga Dahl-De Rossi; age 26; blonde hair; blue eyes**_

_**Olaf De Rossi; age 7; blonde hair; hazel eyes**_

_**Gerda De Rossi; age 5; dark brown hair; blue eyes**_

_**Bjorg De Rossi; age 3; dark brown hair; blue eyes**_

_**Asdis De Rossi; age 1; blonde hair; hazel eyes**_

_***others are mentioned but these are the only ones that actually "appear" versus just being mentioned.**_

_***yes I realize that I made Rose a lot younger compared to Helga, I know the real characters are probably only 1-3 years apart, but it's funnier/better this way for this particular fanfic. (it's mainly because I wanted Helga to already have four kids and Rose not to have any yet because it's part of the comedic plan and differentiates the two girls' personalities). Jack is still going to be like 27 though.**_

* * *

_**2014.**_

Rose was walking down the various aisles of the large supermarket. She needed a few things for her big date with her boyfriend Jack later that night; lipgloss, eyeshadow, eyeliner, etc.

They were pretty serious, and Rose had really been hoping that Jack would pop the question over dinner, but then he had dropped the news on her that they would be double dating with his best friend and his wife. 'Talk about buzzkill...' Rose had thought dejectedly.

She didn't even know the couple that she was sharing her date night with, Jack had never introduced her to them. Apparently they'd all been good friends since high school or something, Rose wasn't exactly sure.

'Whatever' she rolled her eyes and grabbed some lipgloss, tossing it casually into the cart. She continued on her way as she bought more items for her special date night. Just as she was reaching the check out line, she decided to grab a cola out of one of the small refrigerators, and there was only one left...perfect.

"HEY! I was saving that for myself!" squeaked a small yet angry voice. Rose spun to see a small girl no more than five or six years of age, standing in front of her with her arms crossed. "That's my pop. I was waiting for my mommy to come out of the potty room with my baby sister, but she said she would buy it for me and my brothers, so put it back!" the girl demanded.

"Excuse me-?" Rose was quite shocked to hear a child telling her off in such a disrespectful manner. If she wanted the cola, this little girl couldn't stop her, it was like the old rule...if you snooze you lose. "I'm sorry sweetie but if you didn't have it in your cart, anyone is allowed to buy it," she reminded the girl as nice as she possibly could.

"Shut up. That is OUR pop. So put it back you mean lady!" the girl yelled. Behind her, two boys were snickering. Rose guessed they were the girl's brothers.

"Yeah mean lady! You don't need it! Your butt is fat so you shouldn't drink it anyways!" said the older of the two boys. The younger boy snickered into his hands.

"Well! You listen here you obnoxious little brats! I've never-" Rose was taken aback, and quite infuriated to say the least. She was going to make those unruly children bite their tongues.

"HEY! ARE YOU YELLING AT MY BABIES?!" yelled an angry lady's voice. Rose turned on her heel to see who she guessed to be their mother, she was holding a small baby girl in her arms, and looked pissed. Something about this lady struck Rose as strange-she didn't look that much older than herself, yet she already had four kids?

Rose clutched her chest and gasped. "Excuse me but your children are misbehaving, they're acting like unruly little brats!" she exclaimed defensively.

Their mother's face reddened in fury. "Well it's not your place to yell at my kids, no matter what they're doing! If they're behaving badly, it's my job to decide what goes down and what doesn't! How dare YOU yell and insult MY children!" she shouted, so loud that others in the store were staring at them.

Rose scoffed. "Look, I was just about to purchase this soda bottle, and your obnoxious daughter started giving me sh*t over it. She doesn't own the soda until it's in your cart, which it wasn't, therefore I had the right to grab it. Your children began yelling and insulting me. So I would appreciate it if you'd take them away from me!" she snapped.

"Now why would _I _be taking my kids anywhere? _We_ were in line first, thank you very much. So if you're so miserable standing here, I'd suggest that _you _leave and find another check out line!" the mother snapped back.

"Okay that's it! I'm sick of your attitude, must you be such a b*tch lady?" Rose asked, infuriated.

"EXCUSE ME?! YOU have the nerve to insult ME, well, maybe you should try SPOILED BRAT on for size!" the mother shouted.

"Oh that's rich, where'd you get that one?" Rose asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"You look like one! Expensive sandals, designer sundress, sparkly shades...must be nice!" the lady yelled.

"Yeah it is. Atleast I don't look like the old lady who lived in a shoe who had so many kids she didn't know what to do!" Rose shrieked.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the mother screamed in her face. It was turning into a pretty nasty fight and the store security kept having to give them warnings that if they didn't stop they'd be escorted from the premesis.

Rose huffed and stomped her foot. "Can we just stop? This is really immature. Come on how old are you lady?" she rolled her eyes. She was trying to act like the mediator, but she was actually a bit afraid of getting this lady so pissed off she'd slap her across the face.

The other lady huffed as well and crossed her arms. "Twenty six. How about you, like...eighteen?" she hissed.

"Twenty one!" Rose corrected tersely.

"Hmm... old enough to drink, you should be old enough to know better than to yell at children that aren't yours!" the lady snapped.

"Well when I have my own kids, I won't let them behave like brats!" Rose snapped back.

"Oh really? Because you know children like to mimick their parents, and considering _you're _acting like a brat..." the mother smirked.

"Well...atleast I'm not being a dumb blonde!" Rose was running out of insults to throw at this obnoxious lady and her kids.

"Oh so now you're stereotyping! I'll have you know that I graduated with a solid 3.65 GPA!" the lady huffed.

"I'm shocked you even graduated, when did you have your oldest, like...sixteen?" Rose asked mockingly.

"Nineteen! You spoiled rich little brat!" the mother clenched her fists.

"Richer than you obviously!" Rose snapped.

Finally, after a few more insults, it was the other lady's turn in line. She paid quickly and ushered her children out of the store. 'Ew good, finally!' Rose rolled her eyes and paid for her own items. She left the store and went out to her car. As soon as her purchases were safely in the trunk, she hopped into the driver's seat and grabbed her phone to call Jack.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Jack asked in his usual calm and collected voice.

"Ugh! I just had the most unpleasant exchange at the supermarket!" Rose replied huffily.

"What happened?" Jack asked, sounding a bit amused over the phone.

"I went to buy a soda and this little girl starts telling me off, right? Okay so then her brothers join in, so I decided they needed some discipline. I started telling them off right back. Then the mother shows up holding another little girl. This obnoxious twenty six year old blonde lady who refuses to reprimand her unruly children's bad behavior. So basically we started throwing insults at eachother and yeah...now I'm coming home," Rose explained.

"Er...you said she was blonde, twenty six, with kids?" Jack asked uneasily.

"Yes," Rose confirmed.

"How many kids?" Jack questioned.

"Four," Rose said.

"What did they look like?" Jack wanted to know.

"Er...Jack?" Rose was confused.

"Just answer the question," Jack said.

"The oldest boy and the baby girl both had blonde hair and it looked like hazel or green eyes, then the older girl who was telling me off and the younger boy had dark hair and blue eyes," Rose told him dryly.

"How old do you think they were?" Jack was laughing now.

"Uh... the girl who was giving me sh*t might've been like five or six and then one of the boys looked younger than her and the other boy looked like the oldest, maybe like seven or eight, and then the baby girl was probably one or two," Rose shrugged.

"Did you happen to catch their names per chance?" Jack was choking on laughter.

"Why're you laughing? No I didn't!" Rose barked in aggrivation.

"Yeah Rose?" Jack snickered through the cell phone.

"Yes Jack?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"That was Helga De Rossi who you just got in a fight with, Fabrizio just texted me the same thing..." Jack couldn't control his laughing at this point, it was too funny.

"You mean the couple we're going out with tonight?" Rose slapped her forehead.

"The very same," Jack smirked and hung up before Rose could protest.

Rose laid on her horn and it let out a loud** bleeeeeeepp** in the parking lot. She banged her head into the steering wheel a few times and groaned. That awkward moment when...?

* * *

_**Hahahahaha ! I'm so glad I finally got to write this after playing around with the idea in my head for a few days. Hope ya liked it! Plz review if you did! :D**_


End file.
